Better than Cable
by pocketfullofluck
Summary: Gabriella and Troy 'took a break' three weeks ago. Will one visit to his house restore the relationship or end it forever. Oneshot! Troyella!


**So...here is another oneshot! Um...in this one Gabriella speaks some new languages and there are translations at the bottom! So...here you go. **

"Hey homie." The brunette said as she walked into his house without knocking. She didn't really care what he thought and his mother adored her. The boy glared at her with dark blue eyes.

"Homie? You can't just walk into my house without knocking anymore." They had recently broken up. He totally hated her for it but she mocked him about it. It was stupid that he was mad at her because he had dumped her.

"Yeah, whatever, ex." She called him ex and laughed when she did. He had dumped her because they never had time to talk due to their extracurricular activities. (Then he had time for breakup-sex.) He said it was only a break until after basketball season. Yet, basketball season never seemed to end…so she didn't wait.

She got tired of waiting so went on 'casual dates.' Although everyone knew, including Troy, that she was trying to make him jealous enough to make him ask her out again. He was jealous…but still not asking her out.

"Hey Lucille…can I come into your house without knocking?" Gabriella yelled to her ex-boyfriend's mom. She was in the kitchen smirking at Gabriella's actions. She was glad that Troy had dated a girl like Gabriella because she was so unique and not a blonde, Barbie cheerleader.

"Sure…just don't bring Chad because he eats all of our food." Gabriella snickered and sat next to Troy on the leather couch. She loved being near him due to his amazing smell. He smelt like a boy but…not the murky smell. He just had that special Troy Bolton-smell.

"See…what are you doing coped up in here on a Friday night?" She asked crossing her legs and lifted her feet off the ground and wrapped together on the couch. "You haven't come to Chad's house in weeks. Look at you, you look like shit." A male voice yelled from the kitchen,

"Language!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and the voice finished, "Gabriella don't you roll your eyes at me." Gabriella recognized the voice to be Mr. Bolton.

"Sorry Jack!" Gabriella really was worried about her ex-boyfriend. He normally was an outspoken person but now he wanted to be alone all the time. The basketball captain was starting to become antisocial and it broke her heart.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She rolled her eyes. They were best friends before they dated and she just wanted him back. She wanted him to her best friend again, if not her boyfriend.

"Why are you sitting here alone while we are getting totally drunk…I mean totally partying…at Chad's? You love going there. Remember, you used to force me to go." He shrugged and looked up at her. He loved her and thought that she had really moved on.

Sure, he could go back to being best friends with her but…he couldn't do it. He couldn't see her happy with another guy while he watched on the sidelines.

"I just don't want to go. Why don't you just go find another guy to drag there? I forced you to go and you love it. Maybe you can force some guy to go and he'll love it." She lifted an eyebrow at him. He'd never said it was ok for her to date. Now, he was telling her to. What was the world coming to?

"Yeah, I'll force you to go. Come on, everyone misses you. Even I miss you…because we can't have a party without our king." He glared at her. His cold eyes meeting her caring innocent brown eyes.

"Is that all I am to you anymore? The basketball captain, am I just that basketball guy to you?" She couldn't believe what he was implying that she was thinking. She didn't understand how he could be so irrational. She could wrap her mind around the fact that he was so unkind.

"No, of course not. I didn't come here to argue with you." He made her want to cry sometimes. He could flip the switch quickly. He could go from caring for her and the totally blowing her off. Before the breakup he was ninety five percent caring but now he was ninety five percent cruel to her.

"Then what did you come here to do, Gabriella? Did you come here to mock me?" Gabriella checked her wrist and noticed that it was six o' clock. She could smell pasta in the kitchen and it made her stomach grumble.

"No…I came here to spill my guts to my best friend because no one else really cares." He shrugged and played it cool.

"I don't care." Gabriella was getting fed up with his stupid attitude and raised her voice standing up furiously,

"**(1) **Usted es un idiota tal! Creo que sobre usted todo el tiempo y yo ni siquiera pueden vivir sin usted! Pero no, usted se sienta aquí como un tirón en legítima lástima. Dios, objeto de dumping y me fui heartbroken. Ni siquiera entiendo. Lloré yo a dormir durante semanas. Acabo de estado tratando de hacer que usted celoso y, evidentemente, ha funcionado! Yo lloro para dormir. Quiero que me encanta de nuevo! ¿Por qué no me amas más? ¿Soy bonita no basta? Dios, sólo quiero besar a usted, pero no puedo! Usted no entiende. Te quiero."

Generally when she was angry at him she started shouting in different languages. She was tri-lingual and fluent. She had lived in Canada and Mexico so she knew English, French and Spanish. When she was trying to be sexy, she'd say dirty things to him in French. When she was angry she'd yell insults at him in Spanish, for it sounded scarier.

"Hey, why don't you insult me in English? Are you afraid to say it out loud?" She was. If only she had the guts to say it out loud to him.

"Fine, I'll summarize what I just said. You are stupid and I hate you." That was no where near what she had said but he made her so mad. Their faces were close and it made her nervous. He glared at her,

"Fine, Gabriella, if you hate me so much than leave." She stepped toward him. She was threatening his authority in the situation. His eyes were filled with lust and hatred. He didn't know what he wanted from her.

Well, he did want to kiss her.

"No. I will not leave. I won't leave until you tell me what is wrong!" He stepped toward her. He wasn't going to let down his guard. He was going to be a man.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Maybe there is something wrong with you." She looked down, almost bursting into tears.

"Yeah, there is. My mother totally leaves me alone all the time to go with her new boyfriend. I'm a hundred percent sure that she doesn't care what goes on in my life. My friends have stopped listening to me rant because they say that's all I do anymore. So, most nights I sit alone and wonder why my almost-perfect life totally went down the toilet. So, yeah, there is something wrong with me." She sighed and he spoke quickly.

"I had no idea." She wanted him to hold her, so she took a step back, fighting the temptation to fall into his arms.

"Yeah, then there is you. You…you…you are just mean." She didn't know what to explain him as. He had no idea.

"Yeah, you are the one who is dating everything with a penis to make me mad." She stared at him angry with herself. She was so confused. She was fighting with him in his living room, knowing that his parents were listening.

"You left me when I needed you the most!" She finally realized why she was so mad. After he had dumped her, her mother had practically dumped her too. She was just so…alone.

"I didn't dump you! I said I wanted to take a break. A break means that we don't date other people and we occasionally have sex." There was a loud clearing of a throat in the kitchen where he reworded himself, "And by sex I mean…make out. You know…a metaphor." Gabriella sighed,

"This is really screwed up." Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks, she tried to hide them by covering her face but he noticed. "How did this happen? I never thought this would happen. I mean you were my best friend. I could tell you anything. Then we went out and I fell in total love with you. Now, you hate me and I'm here trying to make you NOT hate me and it makes you hate me more."

"I could never HATE you." She didn't believe him. She didn't know what to believe. She couldn't think straight. She just ranted off.

"Yeah, you sure act like you hate me. I cry myself to sleep every night and then turn all bubbly for school the next day. You have no idea. No one is there for me anymore. So, I came over just to sit and not be alone. I didn't care if you yelled at me the whole time…I just didn't want to be alone." He let out a deep breath and shook his head,

"Gabriella…I don't hate you. I…just avoid you like the plague." She cut him off and looked down. He didn't want her either. No one wanted her. She was just unwanted,

"I'm going to go. I'm sorry I bothered you." As she turned to head toward the door ashamed with herself, he muttered,

"I avoided you because I didn't want to see you with other guys. I thought that I had lost you and I didn't want to watch it." He had never admitted it to anyone and he couldn't believe that he had been so blunt and honest about it.

"What?" All those nights she had tried to find reasons why he wasn't asking her out. She tried to wrap her mind around what was wrong with her. She just thought about it constantly. "You are just lying to make me feel better. I don't need your pity." He sighed; she was too headstrong for her own good.

"Gabriella, I'm not dealing you any pity. If I was then I would have sugarcoated everything and made it into a musical or something. You are an amazing girl. I'm sure you don't want me as your boyfriend anymore…because I abandoned you in your time of need but I want to be your best friend again." She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"**(2) **Te quiero, Troy Bolton, Te quiero." He had no idea what she meant, but it sounded like something familiar. He was sure that he had heard it before.

"What does that mean?" She shook her head,

"It means just friends." There was a shout from the kitchen,

"It means 'I love you' Troy!" Gabriella had forgotten that his mother had a minor in Spanish in college. Gabriella looked down,

"Thanks man!" She tried to turn to head toward the door, ashamed of herself. She hadn't come over here to get back together. He smirked and grabbed her arm again,

"**(3) **Je t'aime Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled. 'I love you' was the first thing that she had taught him. Je t'aime was French for 'I love you.'

Gabriella batted her eyebrows and smiled,

"**(4) **Allons ont chaud sexe à ma maison vide." He raised his eyebrows. While he knew nothing in Spanish, he knew the perverted words in French.

"Hey parents…I'm going to chill at Gabriella's house! Like you know she's pretty lonely and we can talk for a while. You know, when the parents aren't listening in. Can I stay the night?" Mrs. Bolton rounded the corner.

"Dude, that was better than cable. You guys should have your own TV show. I'd watch it." Troy shrugged, not listening to his mother. He was too excited about getting back together with her. They had been broken up for three weeks and he really wanted to chill with her.

"So, yeah…can I go?" Mr. Bolton rolled his eyes,

"I don't care. Just don't kill each other and come to school tomorrow." Gabriella smirked. They definitely wouldn't be killing each other.

"Don't worry; I won't be killing him anytime soon. He's stuck with me." Troy squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, because I loooove her." Gabriella rolled her eyes,

"I loooove you too…again."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Spanish to English:** You are such an idiot! I think about you all the time and I can't even live without you! But no, you sit here like a jerk in self pity. God, you dumped me and I was heartbroken. You don't even understand. I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I've just been trying to make you jealous and obviously it worked! I cry myself to sleep. I want you to love me again! Why don't you love me anymore? Am I not pretty enough? God, I just want to kiss you but I can't! You don't understand. I love you.

**Spanish to English:** I love you

**French to English:** I love you

**French to English:**Let's go have hot sex at my empty house.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it good? Was it crap? **


End file.
